I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to floriculture. In particular, the present invention relates to a device and method for holding the stems of plants such as cut flowers during shipment and hydrating the flowers.
II. Discussion of Background
The flower industry is a multi-billion dollar industry worldwide. In the U.S. alone, sales of cut roses exceed hundreds of million dollars per year. The most popular varieties of rose often retail for several dollars per rose. Sales of other cut flowers and plants such as bamboo are also substantial.
It is a common practice to sustain the life of cut flowers by means of inserting the end of the plant stem in a reservoir containing a liquid such as water. Flowers start to wilt just a few hours after cutting unless they are supplied with water and nutrients. The first indication of wilting is when the stem starts to bend just below the flower head. As the stem bends, the flower head droops and the flow of water up the stem is impeded. Soon afterwards, the flower petals start to discolor and the flower dies. In shipment from the grower, cut flowers are generally wrapped in newspaper or shredded paper or fiber and covered with a paper or plastic sleeve. In shipping, the cut flowers are often stored under uncontrolled temperatures which can cause dehydration and destruction of lots or individual flowers.
Many techniques are available for extending the useful life of cut flowers, including changing their water regularly, adding preservatives to the water, trimming the stems, keeping the flowers away from direct sunlight, and refrigerating them. Even when such precautions are taken, cut flowers start to wilt after a few days.
A number of devices have been used for supporting and shipping cut flowers. For example, a spacing disc for a conical paper flower container having a plurality of spaced tear-shaped openings for holding flower stems is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,104 issued Oct. 23, 1973. Flowers can be fixed to a continuous strip, which is then rolled in such a fashion that the flowers are isolated from one another to facilitate storage and transport as is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,840 issued Apr. 25, 1972. Holders for cut flowers include a flexible paper cover for protecting the flower petals as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,922 issued Sep. 13, 1966 and a cardboard sleeve for receiving the stems as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,191 issued Jun. 24, 1941. A waterproof wrapper for corsage stems is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 1,044,260 issued Nov. 12, 1912.
There is a need for a simple, easy-to-use container for cut flowers which keep the flowers hydrated during wholesale shipment and/or delivery from the florist to the end user. The container should not damage the stems of the flower when wrapped and should hold the stems firmly, allowing air water and nutrients to contact each stem and be simple and inexpensive to manufacture.